Ashes on the Battlefield: The Calm Before the Storm
by brayden9898
Summary: First book in the series. Ashkit has a prophecy hanging over her head, "Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five.", can she fulfill it? Is SkyClan rejoining the Clans? Will there be a new Clan entirely? I only own Ashkit.
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan  
>Leader<br>Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy  
>Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat<p>

Medicine Cat  
>Jayfeather- gray tabby tom<p>

Warriors  
>Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom<br>Birchfall- light brown tabby tom  
>Whitewing- white she-cat<br>Berrynose- cream-colored tom  
>Amberpaw- gray and white she-cat<br>Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom  
>Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat<br>Seedpaw- ginger she-cat  
>Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Foxleap- reddish tabby tom  
>Snowpaw- white tom<br>Icecloud- white she-cat  
>Toadstep- black and white tom<br>Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat  
>Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat<br>Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
>Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes<br>Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
>Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes<br>Dewpaw- gray tom  
>Molespots- brown and cream tom<br>Cherrynose- ginger she-cat

Queens  
>Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat; mother to Lionblaze's kits<br>Featherkit- small gray she-cat  
>Ravenkit- black tom<br>Fallenkit- tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Ashkit- dark gray (almost black) she-cat with almost gray (blue-y gray-y colour) eyes<br>Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat; expecting Thornclaw's kits

Elders  
>Dustpelt- tabby tom<br>Brackenfur- golden tabby tom  
>Sorreltail- tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes of darker fur

Unclassifiable  
>Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower spine, sleek, glossy fur, firm shoulder muscles, and powerful forepaws.<br>ShadowClan  
>Leader<br>Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy  
>Smokefoot- black tom<p>

Medicine Cat  
>Littlecloud- old, tabby tom<p>

Warriors  
>Toadfoot- dark brown tom<br>Apprentice: Mistpaw- spiky-furred, pale gray she-kit  
>Crowfrost- black-and-white tom<br>Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles  
>Ivytail- tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Ratscar- brown tom  
>Snowbird- pure white she-cat<br>Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Apprentice: Dewpaw- gray she-cat<br>Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom  
>Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet<br>Scorchfur- dark gray tom  
>Sparrowpaw- tabby tom<br>Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom  
>Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat<br>Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom  
>Starlingwing- ginger tom<br>Stoatfoot- ginger tom

Queens  
>Pinenose- black she-cat; mother to Owlclaw's kits<br>Wingkit- tiny gray she-cat  
>Stripekit- gray tabby tom<br>Applefur- mottled brown she-cat; mother to Smokefoot's kits  
>Mottlekit- small mottled tom<br>Darkkit- black she-cat

Elders  
>Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat<br>Oakfur- small brown tom

WindClan  
>Leader<br>Ashstar- gray she-cat

Deputy  
>Crowfeather- very dark gray tom<p>

Medicine Cat  
>Kestrelflight- mottled tom<p>

Warriors  
>Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws<br>Harespring- brown-and-white tom  
>Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes<br>Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws  
>Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat<br>Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat  
>Apprentice: Mintpaw- light brown she-cat<br>Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Apprentice: Lightningpaw-tabby and white tom<br>Whiskernose- light brown tom  
>Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat<br>Boulderfur- large pale gray tom  
>Larkfeather- gray she-cat<br>Crouchskip- black tom

Queens  
>Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat; mother to Weaselfur's kits<br>Greenkit- light brown tom  
>Rabbitkit- light brown and gray tom<p>

Elders  
>Owlwhisker- light brown tom<br>Whitetail- small white she-cat  
>Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat<p>

RiverClan  
>Leader<br>Reedstar- black tom

Deputy  
>Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom<p>

Medicine Cat  
>Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat<p>

Warriors  
>Icewing- white she-cat<br>Apprentice: Silverpaw- silver tomDuskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
>Mallownose- light brown tabby tom<br>Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom  
>Apprentice: Cloudpaw- small light gray tabby she-cat<br>Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat  
>Grasspelt- light brown tom<br>Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom  
>Apprentice: Podpaw - brown tomTroutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat<br>Apprentice: Curlpaw - golden she-catMossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat  
>Rushtail- light brown tabby she-cat<br>Heronflight - brown tabby tom

Queens  
>Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat; mother to Reedstar's kits<br>Waterkit- blue-gray she-cat  
>Vixenkit- small dark ginger she-cat<br>Fishkit- dark gray tabby tom

Elders  
>Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat<br>Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

SkyClan  
>Leader:<br>Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy:  
>Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom<p>

Medicine Cat:  
>Echosong- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes<p>

Warriors:  
>Patchfoot- black-and-white tom<br>Petalnose- pale gray she-cat  
>Apprentice: Sagepaw<br>Sparrowpelt- dark brown tabby tom  
>Cherrytail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat<br>Waspwhisker- gray-and-white tom  
>Apprentice Mintpaw<br>Shrewtooth- skinny black tom  
>Ebonyclaw- striking black she-cat<br>Apprentice: Frecklepaw  
>Billystorm- ginger-and-white tom<br>Apprentice: Snookpaw  
>Harveymoon- white tom<br>Macgyver- black-and-white tom  
>Rockshade- black tom<br>Bouncefire- ginger tom  
>Tinycloud- small white she-cat<p>

Apprentices:  
>Sagepaw- pale gray tom<br>Mintpaw- gray tabby she-cat  
>Snookpaw- black-and-white tom<br>Frecklepaw- mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

Queens:  
>Fallowfern- pale brown she-cat mother to Waspwhisker's kits<br>Rabbitkit  
>Creekkit<br>Nettlekit  
>Plumkit<br>Clovertail- light brown she-cat with white belly and legs (expecting Patchfoot's kits)

Elders:  
>Lichenfur- gray mottled she-cat<br>Tangle- ragged tabby tom, loner

Ancient SkyClan  
>Cloudstar- pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes<br>Buzzardstar- ginger tom with green eyes (deputy when SkyClan left the forest)  
>Fawnstep- light brown tabby she-cat (medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest)<br>Birdflight- light brown tabby she-cat with long fluffy fur and amber eyes  
>Fernpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat<br>Mousefang- sandy-colored she-cat  
>Nightfur- black tom<br>Oakstep- gray tabby tom  
>Spiderstar- dark tabby tom (last leader of Ancient SkyClan)<br>Honeyleaf- ginger tabby she-cat (last deputy of Ancient SkyClan)  
>Brackenheart- brown tabby tom (last medicine cat of Ancient SkyClan)<br>Swallowflight- black tom  
>Skywatcher- dark gray tom with pale blue eyes (lived in the gorge before Modern SkyClan was formed)<br>Rainfur- light gray tom with darker gray flecks (killed in the battle with the rats)

Rogues  
>Ginger- ginger tabby tom<br>Fern- small, brown and white she-cat  
>Sandy- sandy gray she-cat with blue eyes<br>Jasmine- gray she-cat  
>Maggie- small brown tabby she-cat<br>Slash- big ginger tabby tom with long claws  
>Dusty- dusty brown tom<br>Flower- tortoiseshell she-cat  
>Claw- light brown tom<br>Fang- black tom  
>Lace- white she-cat<br>Jasper- black and white tom


	2. Prologue

Leafstar jolted awake. She needed to go talk to Echosong _now._

As she padded towards the entrance of her den, Echosong whispered "Leafstar, I need to tell you something."

Now of course, Leaftstar hadn't expected Echosong to be there, but calmed herself quickly.

"Me too Echosong."

"You go first, Leafstar." Echosong insisted.

"Okay, I just heard whispering, but it's the middle of the night and you're the only other cat awake," began Leafstar.

"You heard whispering?" Echosong (excuse the pun) echoed, "Me too!"

"Did you understand them? All I could hear was _'Time to leave, join the others'_who are the others? Why do we have to leave?" Leastar wondered.

"That is exactly what I heard, what if it means we need to find the other clans?" Echosong gasped, "We may see Firestar again!"

"Let us not jump to conclusions, although that could very well be what the whispers meant." Leaftstar cautioned. With a flick of her tail Echosong left the den to go back to her own.


	3. Chapter 1

Ashkit woke up and smelled the air, something was different from earlier, but what was it?

_Yes! That was it!_ Her mother had just left the nursery.

_What did her mother look like? She_ definitely_felt more cats beside her._ Ashkit slowly lifted her eyelids.

The nursery started to come into focus, _WOW it is huge,__it felt smaller with my eyes shut!_

As I looked to my left I saw three other kits in the same nest as me, one was a small gray cat another was black and there was a tortoiseshell cat.

_They must be my littermates! When will they wake up? I want to play!_

I heard voices outside the nursery, but couldn't tell who they belonged to.

_ "Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_

_ "_What does that mean?" I wondered, not actually meaning to talk.

"You should shut your mouth!" came a voice from beside me.

"What makes you have more power than me?" I retorted before noticing that my brother and sisters had woken up.

"We **were** sleeping, but now I want to go outside and explore," meowed Ravenkit.

Everyone agreed, especially me, there was a whole world to explore!

Finally, Cinderpelt came back into the nursery, and boy, she looked surprised to see us all awake!

"Awww, I wanted to be here when you woke up," Cinderpelt frowned.

"Some of us were trying to sleep, but Ashkit **had** toopen her mouth." Featherkit glared at me.

"Something about not knowing what something meant," Fallenkit added.

"What was it Ashkit?" Cinderpelt looked concerned.

_Am I allowed to keep this a secret?_I pondered, _maybe I should say what I heard it might have been important!_

"I heard a cat say _"__Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_ Do you know what that means?" I answered, licking my chest in embarrassment.

"I think Fire- um Bramblestar should hear about this, it sounds like a prophecy. You are very lucky to receive a prophecy!" Cinderpelt looked overjoyed.

"I heard the prophecy, am I allowed to come tell Bramblestar?" I asked.

"Of course you-" Cinderpelt began.

"What about _us?_ Do _we_get to come too? Please let us come!" the others pleaded.

"You can come to the hollow, but stay there, Ashkit will come join you soon after." Cinderpelt told them.

"Why can't we go in?" Featherkit asked, "she isn't any more special than we are!"

"Did **you** hear the prophecy?" I snapped, "No? Oh, too bad."

"None of you will go if you keep this up." Cinderpelt warned.

"What did Fallenkit and I do?" Ravenkit seemed disappointed in Cinderpelt for forgetting him.

"Ashkit, come on, Bramblestar needs to know." Cinderpelt turned to the other kits, "wait outside."

We kits rushed out of the nursery, fighting to be first out, I won and stopped in my tracks. I was knocked over by everyone else, even Cinderpelt hadn't anticipated my amazement. The camp was HUGE, even with the tree in the way of some of the clearing!

"Get moving! You're in the way!" the other cats meowed.

"Sorry," I breathed.

I stared at some big rocks leading to a ledge, _that must be where Bramblestar lives!_

I started padding over to the rocks when a gray cat with bright blue eyes knocked me over.

"Watch where you're going!" I told him.

"I would LOVE to!" he snapped.

_Who put mouse bile in his fresh-kill?_

Cinderpelt helped me climb the rocks, and we entered a den. A dark brown cat was licking himself clean, when he noticed us.

"Hello, Cinderpelt and Ashkit. What may I help you with?" Bramblestar asked.

"I heard a prophecy!" I was so excited to tell the Leader.

"Have you now? Go ahead, tell me," Bramblestar remained calm.

"Here it is: _"Cats will seek you out, let them take the unclaimed land and make four become five."_" I told him, "What do you think it means?"

Sandstorm had been walking by the Highledge to go to the Dirtplace and heard the prophecy. Her ears perked up, and she climbed up to Highledge.

"Could the prophecy be talking about SkyClan coming to the forest?" she asked.

"WhoClan?" I asked, very confused, _what is SkyClan?_

Jayfeather failed to hold his laughter back as he passed the Highledge to get to the Medicine Cat den

"Haven't you been told about the four-" Bramblestar started.

"FIVE!" Sandstorm interrupted.

"Five? Okay then. Five Clans?" Bramblestar purred.

"I know about ThunderClan, ShadowClan, Windclan and Riverclan. StarClan too!" I explained.

"Then you know as much as any cat, other than Sandstorm, StarClan, and SkyClan, whoever SkyClan is," Bramblestar informed me. The world disappeared.


	4. Chapter 2

Next thing I knew, I was in a gorge with Bramblestar, Sandstorm, a ginger cat, and the gray cat that tripped over me.

Sandstorm rushed over to the ginger cat, "FIRESTAR!" she looked extremely excited. He faded away, leaving her disappointed.

Then I saw them, there was so many strange cats jumping up cliffs and coming out of caves. Two cats stood out from the others. They often exchanged glances at each other, they knew something no other cat knew.

"Shall we tell them?" the silver cat asked.

"Not yet, Echosong, they don't need to worry about leaving the gorge" the brown and cream tabby answered.

"The prophecy doesn't say that only we are leaving, Leafstar," Echosong argued.

Sandstorm gasped. "The prophecy _is_ about SkyClan!"

"I need to speak to Leafstar and Echosong," the gray cat meowed, "She needs to know that there is room near us."

"Do you know who these cats are Jayfeather?" Bramblestar seemed scared of the cats, "And where is 'near us'?"

"I've seen them in dreams; they joined us just beyond the forest, in the mountains." Jayfeather responded while walking away.

"But then who is taking the land between RiverClan and WindClan?" Sandstorm confusedly asked, "That is the only unclaimed land in the forest!"

Jayfeather joined Echosong and Leafstar, and tried talking to them. They hadn't expected him, and they jumped.

"Sandstorm, you know that the Twolegs live there, right?" Bramblestar looked worried for the she-cat.

"Of course I do!" she spat. Sandstorm raised her tail and walked away, joining Jayfeather, the Skyclan leader and the Medicine Cat.

"She-cats!" Bramblestar murmured forgetting I was beside him. He padded towards the others.

"Hey! I **heard** that!" I growled.

"Oops," he mumbled.

As soon as I started making my way over to the rock where Leafstar and the others were, the cat that Sandstorm called 'Firestar' and a tortoiseshell she-cat appeared and stopped me.

"They aren't allowed to see their savior, Ashkit, sorry," the tortoiseshell she-cat told me.

"Isn't it a bit early to be explaining the prophecy Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked turning to the she-cat.

"She **is**just a kit, Firestar, she won't understand a prophecy at such a young age!" Spottedleaf retorted.

"I **still** haven't moved!" I snapped, _Why am I so forgettable? Am I turning invisible? _

Firestar glanced at Spottedleaf and they both faded, but the world started fading as well. I looked at my paws, they actually **were**fading!

_What is going on?_


End file.
